


May I Have This Dance?

by mattaretto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: You and Steve dance often in private, at one of Tony’s infamous parties Steve wants to dance in public.





	May I Have This Dance?

"Why do we have to go? Can't we just stay in? What is this party even for? " You whined to your boyfriend, adjusting your blue satin dress. 

"Tony would kill us if we don't go, dear." You huffed, walking over to the mirror he was standing in front of as he fumbled with the tie that matched your dress.

"Let me." You muttered, grabbing his tie and turning him toward you, doing his tie. 

"You look beautiful." He smiled down at you, watching as your face flushed a light shade of pink.

"Thank you, Stevie." You looked up at him, smiling widely, "You look wonderful as well." He dropped a quick kiss to your forehead, smiling his award-winning smile. 

"We should start heading there, doll." You let out a small huff and nodded, grabbing your clutch from the bed. He held out his hand for you, which you gladly took in your own and followed him to the parking garage. 

After being together for a year, the two of you had moved into your own apartment several months ago, both agreeing it would do your relationship good to have somewhere to go that wasn't the tower. You place wasn't far from the tower, only a fifteen-minute drive to the tower. 

"I hope you know we're not taking your bike, Steve." You said, pulling him toward your jeep.

"You know you like riding it." He grinned at you, sending you a small wink. Your cheeks flushed and rolled your eyes playfully. 

"I'm wearing a dress." You took his key ring from his hands and got in the driver seat of you matte black jeep wrangler. 

"Makes it all the better, doll." He said, getting into the passenger's seat, licking his lips slightly. 

"Steven Grant! If your mother heard you saying such things." You scolded playfully and swatted his arm lightly, drawing a chuckle from him. You smiled and started the vehicle, beginning the drive to the extravagant building. 

A few hours into the gala, a familiar song had started playing, 'Time of My Life.' Steve gave you a knowing look and you shook your head. 

"Steve, no. We're not." 

"Awe, c'mon baby. May I have this dance?" He stood in front of you, smiling widely and holding his hand out to you.

"I don't like to dance-"

"We dance all the time."

"In public." 

"Please, you're so good at dancing. I wanna show everyone how good my girl is at dancing." He tried to reason with you, but you just stared up at him with a blank expression.

"You only think I'm good at dancing because you have two left feet." 

"Not with you, I don't." 

"Steve, sweetie, I love you and all, but I really don't want to dance." He lowered his head, staring at the ground and pushing out his bottom lip into a slight pout.

"If you don't dance with me right now I'm going to... be... upset.." He sounded truly upset, and as much as you knew he was just faking it, you couldn't resist.

"You are such a child Steve Rogers, c'mon." You grabbed his hand and started walking to the dance floor. The song began from the beginning and you immediately knew he was up to something, but said nothing.

"That actually worked?" You knew he had that stupid, extremely attractive, shit eating grin on his face. You turned to face him, staring up at him while he placed his hands on your waist and slowly moved them to your back.

"Don't make me regret agreeing to this, Rogers." You placed your hands on his biceps, leaning back as he dipped you and guided you slowly to swing back up, taking your left hand in his. You  moved to stand with your back to him, his right arm wrapping around your waist. The two of you didn't break eye contact as he brought your left arm to wrap around his neck, dragging his hand down your side slowly and making you giggle. Your hand followed his down your side and you moved it to intertwine with the hand he had on your waist.

He leaned down slightly to kiss your forehead, his free hand coming to rest across the span of your stomach. The beat picked up and he pushed you away lightly, spinning away from him so that both of your arms were fully outstretched. With a small tug on your hand, you were spinning back toward him, the skirt to your dress flaring out. 

Your right hand was held in his much larger hand, his left on your shoulder blade and your left hand resting on his bicep. The pair of you moved your feet in sync, twirling a few more times and remembering to move your hips as you did your steps. Everyone else drowned out as you danced across the floor. You braced yourself when he picked you up, stiffening your legs so one was bent at an angle and the other straight. He spun around, doing a full rotation before setting you down and spinning you several times. Several twirls and some goofy solo dancing later, he stood several feet away from you. He gave you a small nod, telling you he was ready, a grin on his face. You took a deep breath, nodding back and jogging slightly toward him. You jumped slightly into his arms, his hands gripping his waist as he lifted you above his head. 

He held you there for a few seconds and you became aware that now no one else was dancing, everyone entranced in watching you and your boyfriend. You focused solely on Steve as he lowered you, your arms going to wrap around his neck as he set you down. He was smiling widely and the smile on your face matched his. 

Everyone began clapping and cheering, causing blood to rush to your cheeks. You giggled and buried your face in Steve's chest. His chest rumbled as he chuckled, kissing the top of your head. He led you off the dance floor, both of you panting, and outside on the balcony. The cool air was refreshing on your skin and you inhaled deeply, looking at the city skyline. 

Steve stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist slightly and you smiled. He rested his chin on your shoulder, holding you against his chest. You looked down at his hands  when they began to play with something, seeing a simple black box in his hands. 

"Steve.." You said softly, turning in his arms to look at him. He took a step back when you did. He got down on one knee and opened the velvet box, revealing a simple and elegant ring.

"I had this whole speech planned, and now I can't remember it." You giggled slightly, covering your mouth as you began to tear up, "(Y/N), will you marry me?" You nodded, smiling widely. 

"Yes! Of course!" All his nerves disappeared as he stood up, putting the ring on your left ring finger and kissing you. He was the first to pull back, suggesting you should return to the party.  

As soon as you both walking back into the room, everyone cheered loudly and clapped. You laughed and looked at the man you were going to marry, seeing him beaming right back at you. 

Tony yelled for you to kiss, everyone agreeing and chant starting. 

And so you did. 


End file.
